McGee's Kid
by hannahl
Summary: Why CAN'T McGee be good with kids? Tell me if you want this story to be longer! Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was just thinking… Why can't McGee be good with Kids?**

"McGee, Tony, FIND THAT GIRL!!!" It had been a tough week at NCIS, when a 3-year-old girl's parents died, and then she went missing. McGee had worked hardest, especially after seeing a picture, he already loved this girl.

"I've got it!" He looked around and saw nobody in the bull-pen. "Tony? Ziva? Gibbs?" McGee raced on out the door, grabbing his gun, and sent Tony a text. _I know where the girl is. 2005 Cherry Street, I'm going in. Call Gibbs, and backup._ He went ahead and hopped in his car and started to drive, he knew where it was, well generally. He probably should wait, but that little girl could be dying! Well, he thought, Gibbs is going to kill me.

He pulled up to the abandoned house and saw the Ford in the driveway, he carefully approached, and looked in the window. What he saw made his blood boil. There was a man, late 30's, early 40's, tall, and pale, standing over the girl smiling, like the Grinch. He walked to the door cautiously, gun drawn, and kicked it down. Both heads turned toward him, and the man started walking towards him. Tim chose that moment to send a bullet through his head. The girl screamed, and McGee ran to her aid. He untied her from the chair, and heard cars outside.

He looked at her and saw no traces of physical trauma. He ran outside, and came fact to butt, of Gibbs' gun. "Dammit McGee!" He yelled, and McGee had the courage to give him a stern look and nodded to the little girl. Dana, Gibbs recalled from the case file. McGee had really been wanting to find the girl, he thought, and when he did, no one was there, so he risked his own life.

"Boss, Ducky will be needed inside, but I'm going to Palmer to check Dana over." He then looked at the slightly calmer girl in his arms and started to explain: "Palmer is this funny looking boy who will just try to make you laugh, but you can trust him, okay?" Dana just nodded and smiled a little.

McGee proceeded to carry Dana over to Palmer; he knew he was going to get it when they got back to headquarters.

**A/N: Well….??? Was it good? Should I leave it at a one-shot? If this does progress, then there will be McAbby, Tiva, and Jibbs. **


	2. Dana Overnite

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: The only person I own is Dana!**

_Two Hours Later_

"What the HELL! Why did you go in! You should have waited! You could have gotten yourself AND that little girl killed!" As expected, Gibbs was telling McGee off for barging straight in. He was also giving him a stare, which, surprisingly, McGee returned. He was not backing down until Gibbs understood his reason.

"Boss," McGee said half-calmly, half-angrily, "You cannot look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have done the same damn thing to save her! The way he was starring at her, with nothing but laughter in his eyes, I couldn't stand it! She could have been dead had I not gone in there!" He kept looking at his Boss's eyes, waiting to see his reaction. At first it was surprise, and then it was a look of pride.

"I get it McGee, but you still need to write me that report. But, you can do that tomorrow, it's been a long day." He turned to the rest of the squad room, unsurprised to see everybody's eyes on him and McGee. "Dana has to stay with somebody tonight."

"She can stay with me," said McGee.

"Well, since that's settled, go on home everyone, but I need to see everyone at 0800 tomorrow."

McGee figured he would go down to Abby's and invite her over for dinner with him and Dana tonight. Something he had wanted to do for some time now, but didn't see the harm in it if Dana was there.

"Abby!" He shouted over the music. "Turn it down!" She picked up her remote and turned it down, still focused on the computer. He snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped around and was way too close for his comfort, so he backed up a step.

"Hey Tim, where is she? Will she be okay?" When he nodded she smiled. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Dana is staying with me tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have some dinner?"

"Aww! Thanks Timmy! I'll leave in a few, I guess?"

"Yeah, I'm going down to autopsy to get her. See you in a few." McGee stepped into the elevator with a grin on his face.

A few minutes later McGee was observing Ducky and Dana interact. He was propped quietly against Ducky's desk thinking about Dana's future. She had no more family, and she was way too adorable to go to a foster home! Strangely, he had already figured out a solution, but there were little holes. Was he ready for a daughter? He had always wanted kids, but now? He had really already decided something though, she would need a Mother figure, whether it be Sarah, Abby, Jenny, or Ziva, he would let her choose. She should choose things that important for herself. He had also figured that she would stay with him for a few days, and then she would decide whether to stay with him permanently or not.

"Oh! Hello Timothy!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ducky called out to him. "Gibbs told me you would be taking care of Dana tonight." He crouched down to talk to Dana. "Have fun with Agent McGee." She nodded, picked up her backpack and followed McGee to the elevator.

"Hey, do you remember me?" When she nodded he continued. "You get to come over to my house and we can have pizza or spaghetti. Which one do you like more?"

"Basketti. It tastes better. Do I have to call you Agent McGee? Good. Cause I like Tim. That's what Ducky calls you. Can I call you that?"

Tim laughed and nodded. All his worries were easily fading away. "Hey, how about tomorrow after work, Abby takes you shopping for some new clothes and stuff okay?"

"Who's Abby?"

"She works here. She's going to come over for spaghetti tonight. I think you'll like her. So what do you say?"

"I say okay, but can you come too?"

"Sure. If that's what you want."

"It is!" She heard McGee chuckle as she climbed into her booster seat.

Ten minutes later they were pulling into his apartment. When they stepped inside, McGee led Dana into the living room where Abby was already watching cartoons.

"Are you Abby?" Dana said.

"Yes I am," She replied. "You must be Dana. You were right Tim, she is adorable!" She said flashing him a grin that could take McGee years to describe.

"Do you mind watching her while I cook spaghetti? Thanks!" He walked into the kitchen and wondered how eventful the rest of the night would be.

_9:00 that night_

After putting Dana to bed, Tim and Abby decided to watch a movie. They cuddled up when it began, but two more hours later, Tim found him waking up a sleeping Abby. "Time for you to go on home, Abby. It's after 2300." When she was a little more awake, she grabbed her things and walked to the door, followed by Tim.

At the door, Tim went to give her a kiss on the cheek, when she unexpectedly turned her head.

**A/N: Ohh! Cliff-hanger! I am so sorry it took so long to update! But there it is! If you have any questions, PM me! **


	3. Breakfast Time!

**A/N: It took a while, but here it is! I am sick and stayed home from school today and got the chance to write!**

McGee's eyes opened in surprise when her lips met his. When he saw that she wasn't surprised at all, he started kissing her, and she started kissing back. After several seconds, they pulled apart. McGee looked at her confused.

"Should that have happened?"

"I don't see why not, but we should talk first. Agreed?" When Tim nodded, she led the way to the couch. "Where do we start?"

"Why did we really break up, Abby? Want to start from there?" She nodded and explained her side of the story.

"I broke up with you because I was scared. I was scared of what I was feeling. I had never felt like that before, and I had a feeling something bad would come of it. I thought you were going to break my heart, so I stopped it before you had the chance. Now I wish I hadn't, I'm so sorry Timmy." She finished with tears slowly leaking from her eyes. He reached up and wiped them away, his touch brought a reminder of what she had given up, and the thought physically hurt her.

"I'll admit I was upset when you broke it off, but now that I know why, I feel so much better." Whatever he was about to say next was cut off by a scream coming from Dana's room. Abby and McGee both shot to their feet and ran into her room.

"Dana, Dana, wake up, it's just a bad dream." McGee shook her awake from one side of the bed with Abby on the other side.

"Tim? A-A-Abby? The man is gonna get me!" Dana cried.

"He can't get you now honey, your safe. Shhhhhh. It's okay." Abby had picked her up and was now rocking her back and forth.

McGee took in the site before him, he never imagined Abby being so maternal. He loved them both so much already. McGee walked to the other side of the bed and took Dana from Abby.

Together they, unknowingly, all ended up asleep on Dana's bed.

At sunrise, Tim awoke and the sight before him grabbed his heart and pulled. Dana's legs were over Abby's waist, and Abby's arms were around her. He walked into the living room, grabbed his phone, and went back to Dana's room. Quickly and quietly he snapped a picture, deciding to save it for himself.

As Tim went into the kitchen, he realized that all he had was some eggs and pancake mix. 'Damn!' He thought, 'I don't even know what Dana likes!' So he decided to run to the store and pick up some things, Sausage, bacon, fruit, biscuits, cereal, and whatever other breakfast things he could think of.

Tim scribbled a note saying he would be back soon, got dressed, and left.

An hour later he returned home to find Abby sitting on the couch watching the morning news. He decided to play a trick on her. Slowly, he reached over and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

"McGee!" She yelled in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" He whispered.

"Dana's asleep."

"Oh…. Want to help me make breakfast?"

"Sure…" She said in a normal voice.

They had the sausage, bacon, eggs, biscuits, and pancakes all almost ready when Dana came into the kitchen, clutching her pillow.

"Watcha makin?" She asked, scaring McGee and Abby slightly.

"Well, since we didn't know what you liked, we just fixed everything. Is that okay?"

Dana nodded and ran up to the chair that about twice her size. "Help?" She asked in such a sweet voice, McGee's heart melted and he couldn't help but go scoop her up and plop her on the chair.

About an hour and a half later, they left for NCIS. McGee was hoping the team would adjust to Dana, and vice versa.

**A/N: Well, it's short, but…. I'm stuck! Please review with some solutions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know what you're thinking…. Took you long enough! …. Please don't kill me!**

When they entered the squad room, McGee almost got a head slap, but then Gibbs remembered Dana was there, and crouched down to her. "Are you excited about staying with Abby today, Dana?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs." She said so 'professionally' that McGee, Abby, and even Gibbs couldn't hold in their chuckles.

At that moment Tony walked into the room looking at the scene in front of him. All of them laughing (even Gibbs?) and Dana smiling. He knew that if Gibbs was laughing, he probably didn't want to know what had happened.

"Come on sweetie." Abby told Dana. "We need to go so they can start working." Dana nodded and waved, then followed Abby to the elevator.

Gibbs raised his hand, but McGee backed away. "First, I need to talk to you. Alone. And offer an explanation." Gibbs nodded and motioned toward the elevator. Once inside, he flipped the switch and gave McGee a hard stare. McGee took it as a sign to start. "I know you know that Abby and I are together. Probably knew before we did. But I can come back to that. I want to know what you think, your input. I want to adopt her. Dana. And as soon as possible. When I saw her picture, those big green eyes, the light brown curly hair, I knew I wouldn't stop until she was safe. She already looks like she could be mine and Abby's kid. You know, her curls and big green eyes, my light brown hair. Damn. I'm rambling. What I mainly want to ask you, is to be like her Grandpa, I don't care what she calls you. Pawpaw Gibbs, Grandpa Gibbs, or what. I just want you to take on that role."

Gibbs looked stunned, but that look of pride from last night came back on his face. He even smiled. The kind of smile you only see around Abby. "I would be more than honored. And I really don't care that you and Abby are together. It was bound to happen eventually. Just know that if you hurt her, you don't answer only to me. But to Tony, Ziva, most likely Jenny, and Abby herself."

"And why do you think I would hurt her? I love her."

"Does she know that?"

"I haven't told her yet-"

"And why the hell not?" Gibbs' voice was rising slightly.

"I don't know if she's ready for it."

"I know she is. And yes, when you think the time's right, you have my permission to ask her to marry you"

"Thanks Gibbs, you don't know how much that means to me. Honestly."

"You're welcome. Now let's get back to the squad room." Gibbs flipped back on the switch, and, right before the elevators dinged, delivered a hard slap to the back of McGee's head. "You deserved it." He said, walking out.

McGee just came on out and decided to e-mail Abby right quick. Ask her what she thought about everybody coming over for dinner tonight, to hang out with Dana.

_**TimothyM. To AbigailS.: **_

_Hey, I was wondering what you thought about everybody coming over to the house tonight for supper? And I know it's only been about ten minutes, but how does Dana like it in 'Labby'? I'll come down in a few hours and we'll go to lunch. And I kind of promised Dana that shopping trip you offered to go on with her. She said she didn't care to go, as long as I come. Do you mind? _

_See you soon, _

_McGee. _

**Abby's Lab:**

Abby had just finished showing Dana Burt, who she had immediately taken to, when she heard her computer ding. She walked over to her computer, leaving Dana at her desk. She opened her e-mail and her smile got bigger as she read on.

_**AbigailS. To TimothyM.:**_

_Hey. Everybody coming over for supper sounds great. Dana loves it down here. And she hasn't let go of Burt yet! Lunch sounds great to. I would LOVE for you to come shopping with us! And while we're out we'll go ahead and buy stuff for supper. Is that okay? _

_Bye,_

_Abby3 _

_Ps. Can I stay at your place tonight?_

She walked back to her desk to find Dana half asleep. She had to give her credit for staying awake. It was way too early for a three-year-old to be awake. So she reached under her desk, pulled out the futon, stretched it out behind the desk, and told Dana that she could go ahead and lie down on it.

**Squad Room**

"McGeek!" Yelled Tony from his desk, as if it were across the building. McGee, who wasn't going to let Tony spoil his good mood with names just turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well, someone's in a good mood. Anyway. What do you think is going to happen to Dana?"

"Actually Tony," he looked around to see if anyone else was in earshot, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I want to adopt her." He looked up only to see that, for once, he was speechless. Also, he wasn't looking at him he was looking right past him. McGee turned around to see Ziva standing right behind him.

"I think that's great! Does Abby know?" Ziva asked.

"No. I'm going to talk to her and Dana both about it at lunch today." He looked down at his watch, which read 10:55. "Anyways, you guys want to come over to the house tonight for supper? We figured it'll give everybody a chance to get to know Dana."

"I'm in." Responded Tony.

"Sounds great!" Added Ziva.

McGee's computer dinged letting him know that Abby had responded.

_**TimothyM. To AbigailS.:**_

_I'm glad that Dana is adjusting. I think it's cute that she likes Burt. That sounds great. Tony and Ziva are both in. Just need to ask Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer. _

_McGee_

_Ps. Of course you can stay tonight!_

**A/N: Well, there it is. Longer than the last one! If I don't update before then, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Adoption?

**A/N: Heh… Well. Um. You got me. There is no excuse. But, uh, I guess I'll just say (A late) Merry Christmas! And (an early) Happy New Year! **

_**Disclaimer: Doesn't that just say it all?**_

**Lunch Time That Day:**

"So, where do you want to go for lunch, Dana?" McGee asked, stepping out of the elevator.

"Hmm. I want a samich."

"Okay. We can go to the café a couple blocks from here, and we can just walk. Good enough?" He asked, and ten minutes later they were ordering their food. McGee carried the tray to a table outside. "Let's sit here." He said, picking Dana up and sitting her on the chair. Nobody said a word as they ate, and soon Dana was sitting down the rest of her sandwich.

"I'm done. And full." She said, and Abby chuckled.

"Okay. Now that we're done eating, I want to talk to you guys about something." McGee said, and then took a breath. "Dana. You know that someone is supposed to come get you later, right? So that you can have a new mommy and daddy?" He watched as her eyes filled up with tears. "Shhh. That's what I want to ask you. I want to know if you want me to be your new daddy. If not it's okay." He looked at Abby and saw that she had one of the biggest smiles on her face that McGee had ever seen. There was a silent tear running down her face. "What do you think, Dana?" He asked, his voice filled with hope.

"I- I want you to be my new daddy. But only if Abby can be my new mommy."

McGee looked at Abby with a smile that could match her own, his eyebrows raised. "Of course! I would love to be your mommy, Dana!" She said, causing more tears to fall.

"Please don't cry, Mommy. Daddy, did I do something wrong?" Tears of her own threatening to spill over.

"No, honey, she's crying because she's happy to be your mommy."

"Oh. Okay." She said and looked at McGee. "What do we do now?"

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. Short. But it was, in other terms, a huge chapter! Review, please! Who knows when I'll become inspired enough to post again. **


End file.
